Le pénis qui valait trois milliards
by Cchope-Alaiena
Summary: Jamais je n'aurais cru être enlevé, encore moins pour ces raisons et avec ELLE ! Co-écrite par Alaiena et Cchope.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, la prologue de notre fanfiction à Christina (Cchope) et moi même (Alaiena)

Nous voulions partager avec vous cette nouvelle histoire loufoque, qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Il est plutôt court, mais le second sera bien plus long, promis !

Al'

* * *

Pov Bella

Assise tranquillement sur le muret devant l'école, j'attendais tranquillement qu'Angie et Ben finissent de se dire au revoir. Je regardais ma montre avec exaspération, on allait encore y passer une heure. Heureusement que j'avais eu mon permis il y a peu et que mon père avait racheté cette vieille camionnette à Billy.  
Parce que je commençais un peu à en avoir marre de louper le bus à cause de ces deux-là. Quand ma mère me répétait que je serais pareil quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, j'avais bien du mal à y croire.

-Bella ?

Je relevais les yeux vers ma meilleure amie qui se tenait essoufflée devant moi.

-On y va Angie ?

-Humm non, désolée. Jessica m'a invitée avec Ben à une sortie en couple à Seattle, ça te dérange pas si …

-Non je comprends vas-y !

-Merci Bella, je t'adore. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi, plaqua une bise sonore sur ma joue avant de me laisser comme une vieille chaussette.

Sympa !

Dire que je m'attendais à ce que tout soit resté pareil après deux années passées à vivre avec ma mère à Phoenix.

Je venais d'avoir la preuve que ça ne l'était pas. Déçue, je rejoignis ma voiture et démarrais. Il n'était que 17heures et mon père était sans doute encore à la réserve.

Si je rentrais maintenant, j'allais me faire chier comme un rat mort, et si je rejoignais mon père, c'est Jacob qui allait me faire chier.

Hors de question de devoir subir ses déclarations d'amour et en prime je devrais supporter sa stupide bande de potes drogués aux stéroïdes.

Oh ! Non ! J'arrive sur le croisement et prends la direction de Seattle, un petit cinéma en solitaire va me faire du bien.

Je suis les panneaux sur plusieurs kilomètres en essayant de me souvenir du chemin, je crois que Jacob n'avait pas tort quand il disait que je n'avais pas du tout le sens de l'orientation.

En plus, il commence à pleuvoir des cordes, ce qui n'est pas nouveau à Forks mais là, c'est une véritable tempête.

J'espère que Charlie est à l'abri.

Je m'arrête sur une petite route détrempée tellement la visibilité est mauvaise, tout ce que je vois c'est des phares derrière moi dans le rétroviseur.  
La voiture s'arrête et quelqu'un sort pour toquer à ma fenêtre, j'ouvre et puis c'est le trou noir.

Pov Edward

Je m'appelle Edward Masen-Cullen, le fils de Carlisle Cullen et Esmé Masen, l'héritier d'une fortune de plusieurs milliards de dollars.

Croyez bien que je ne me vente pas, au contraire, j'aimerais bien pour ce jour du moins être une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Parce que depuis deux jours, je suis coincé dans cette cave humide en compagnie de rats.

Et tout ça pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai fait la stupide erreur de fausser compagnie à mes gardes du corps pour aller avec cette superbe blonde et me retrouver là !

Dire que dans deux jours c'est mon dix-huitième anniversaire et que je vais sans doute le passer dans ce trou pourri.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Je frappe dans un gros caillou détrempé me faisant mal au pied par la même occasion. Il pleut à l'extérieur et l'eau s'infiltre dans la cave où je me trouve. Je vais sans doute mourir de froid avant de fêter mes dix-huit ans ou peut être tué par mes ravisseurs, qui sait!

Je frappe contre la porte pour leur rappeler ma présence et que s'ils veulent tirer quelque chose de moi, il me faut vivant.

A ma grande surprise, elle s'ouvre et l'un d'eux, monstrueusement baraqué et couvert d'une cagoule pointe son arme sur moi.

Je lève les mains, docile, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre une balle.

-Viens ici toi !

Je sors prudemment de la cave pour arriver dans un salon où un feu crépite dans la vieille cheminée ce qui est un soulagement.

Une femme rousse au visage découvert approche.

-Reste tranquille, on va t'attacher solidement et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, on te tire dans le pied, c'est compris.  
Je hoche la tête.  
Le mec se met alors à la tâche, les cordes sont si serrées que c'en est douloureux, mais je ne dis rien.

-La voiture est prête ? Demande la bonne femme.

-Oui. Laurent a déjà mis l'autre dedans.

-L'autre ?

Pov Bella.

J'ai super mal à la tête et il fait nuit noire, je sais qu'il est tard, mais où sont les étoiles ? Outch!

J'entends des voix tout autour de moi qui hurlent ! Aie !

Ils pourraient penser un peu aux pauvres personnes blessées quand même. Je tente de me tenir la tête mais mes mains s'on entravées par quelque chose. Je cligne des yeux à toute vitesse et je sens glisser quelque chose sur mon visage.

-Hey ! JAMES ! Elle est en train d'enlever son bandeau.

-Serre le plus fort espèce de demeuré !

-D'accord.

L'homme attrape mes cheveux et resserre le bandeau qui cache mes yeux. Il n'est pas très délicat ce connard.

J'ai envie de lui crier de me lâcher mais je ne suis pas totalement suicidaire. J'ai beau avoir un marteau piqueur dans le cerveau, il arrive quand même à me crier:

« LA FERME BELLA, TU VIENS DE TE FOUTRE DANS DE TRES SALES DRAPS MA VIEILLE ET TON PERE QUI IGNORE QUE TU ALLAIS A SEATTLE»

Je gémis en pensant que personne ne pourrait venir à mon secours parce que tout le monde ignorait que j'avais été kidnappée.

Le mot me fit frémir un instant mais je n'eue pas trop le temps car je me sentis soulevée; puis l'air froid et humide m'entoura et quelques minutes plus tard le confort d'une auto, sa radio et le bruit de son moteur.

-C'est bon James ! Tu peux ramener l'autre ?

-L'autre ?

Pov Edward

Après m'avoir solidement attaché les mains, mes ravisseurs me bandèrent les yeux, ils me conduisirent à l'extérieur, l'air froid me fit frissonner.

Ils me poussèrent alors dans ce qui me semblait être une voiture.

J'entendis alors la rousse cracher :

-C'est quoi cette gosse ?

-Plus tard, répondit une voix sans appel.

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, je sentais un corps contre moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier quoique ce soit d'autre, la voiture empestait la cigarette masquant toute autre odeur.

Nous roulâmes un long moment sans un bruit. Après plusieurs heures, enfin la voiture s'arrêta.

La porte s'ouvrit et un bras me sortit sans ménagement, je grognais un peu. Nous passâmes une porte, je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous pouvions être.  
-On en fait quoi ? fit la voix de la rousse.

Un silence, puis la même voix froide lui répondit :

-Nous allons les mettre dans le placard pour cette nuit, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils meurent de froid dans la cave, fit une voix masculine remplie de sarcasme.  
Une porte s'ouvrit, j'entendis alors une voix féminine :

-S'il vous plait, pipi.

-Fais chier, cracha la rousse.

Au bout de quelques minutes des bruits de pas revenaient dans ma direction, je n'avais pas bougé, quand on me tira :

-Allez à ton tour et ne nous fais pas chier cette nuit.

On m'entraina dans une salle de bain où on m'enleva le bandeau :

-Vas-y fais ce que tu as à faire et dépêches toi.

Charmant !

Le gars encagoulé était là devant la porte, les bras croisés.

Super, j'avais déjà pris des douches avec des gars de mon équipe sportive mais là putain, fais chier, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil.  
Je me forçais à uriner et je me lavais les mains, le gars soupira. Je m'aspergeais alors rapidement le visage.

-On ne va pas y passer la nuit, bouge-toi.

Et il me fit sortir de la salle de bain sans ménagement. Je soupirais doucement.

On ouvrit une porte sous l'escalier et on me poussa brusquement à l'intérieur.

Je butais alors sur un corps me retenant tant bien que mal.

-Putain fais attention, me cracha la voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

Alors que mes yeux tentaient de s'habituer à l'obscurité je fus assailli par un parfum de fraise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien_

_Al' et moi avons grandement apprécié l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

_(Al': Chris nous a fait un arrêt cardiaque)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

Pov d'Edward

-Putain fait attention, me dit une douce voix féminine.

Je soupirais, bougeais et me cognais dans les marches de l'escalier.

Putain, je ne pouvais pas me tenir debout, j'étais totalement recroquevillé, le corps de la fille par terre.

Je ne savais pas comment me mettre, celle-ci se tassa dans le fond mais je la touchais toujours.

-Les marches rétrécissent du côté-là bas, il faut mettre nos pieds dans ce sens, je te propose qu'on se mette dos au mur.

-Ok

Je tentais de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Mais il n'y avait pas la place pour nous deux contre le mur. Elle s'énervait :

-T'es lourd, tu m'écrases.

-Pardon m'excusais-je, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Allez réfléchis, t'es quand même plus perspicace que ça quand tu veux. Le placard ne devait faire que 50 cm de large et au plus haut 1m50.

Je soupirais :

-Je te propose que je me mette dos au mur et que toi, tu viennes entre mes jambes. De cette manière, nous aurons tous les deux les jambes allongées et notre dos appuyé.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant. Je l'entendis alors bouger :

-Ok souffla-t-elle résignée.

Nous nous installions tant bien que mal, nous cognâmes contre les murs et l'un contre l'autre avant d'arriver à la position voulue.

Elle posa alors son dos contre mon torse.

Son parfum m'assaillit alors les narines.

-Désolé, lui dis-je, je ne dois pas sentir très bon.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

-De tout ce qui m'arrive, tu crois vraiment que c'est ton odeur qui me dérange le plus ? répliqua-t-elle.

Ok vu comme ça, c'était ridicule, mais ça faisait deux jours que je ne m'étais pas lavé. Je me sentais sale, j'en avais marre, je voulais une bonne douche pour détendre mes muscles. J'avais l'impression que l'odeur de la cave était partout sur moi, sur mes vêtements, j'avais envie de sortir de ce merdier.

Mais voilà que je n'en sortais pas, non, j'avais maintenant de la compagnie qui me bouffait mon espace vital, ça en était de plus en plus risible.

Pourquoi cette fille était-elle là, sa voix ne me disait rien, faisait-elle partie de la haute.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bella, répondit-elle simplement.

Je soupirais, ça ne me donnait aucune indication.

-Et ton nom de famille, si tu en as un ? Lui balançais-je.

Elle fit un mouvement, je me pris un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Oh pardon, fit-elle pas du tout désolé, c'est vraiment petit ici.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle me bouffait vraiment le peu d'oxygène que j'avais.

-Isabella Swan, finit-elle par dire, et toi ?

-Edward Cullen, lui répondis-je, et tu viens d'où ?

Je ne savais pas comment lui demander quel titre ou héritage elle avait pour s'être fait enlever.

-Forks.

Connais pas, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué, je décidais alors d'être plus direct :

-Pourquoi t'es-tu faite enlever ? La questionnais-je.

Elle soupira.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Comment ça pas la moindre idée, c'est quoi ce bordel c'était qui cette fille ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait demander en échange de toi ? Tentais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Mon père est shérif, ce n'est pas avec sa paie qu'il peut mettre un pécule de côté.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire et tout doucement j'essayais de mettre en place le puzzle. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils aient enlevé la fille du shérif pour faire pression sur les autorités et compromettre les recherches pour me retrouver.

Je me frottais alors les yeux d'une main, j'aurais voulu prendre ma tête entre mes mains, mais c'était impossible sans taper dans celle de ma compagne de galère.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, machinalement, je me penchais sur ses cheveux pour respirer son parfum, c'était tellement agréable par rapport aux odeurs que j'avais dû subir ses deux derniers jours.

Je la sentis s'écarter de moi et me faire face.

Il faisait trop noir pour que je la distingue, je savais juste qu'elle avait les cheveux longs, ils avaient chatouillé mon avant-bras, mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer ses traits, ni l'iris de ses yeux. Elle ne formait qu'une forme vague devant moi.

-Tu viens de me renifler ? Cracha-t-elle.

Merde, le con, j'avais fait ça sans y penser.

-Est-ce vraiment important ? Tentais-je.

-Tu me prends pour qui bouffon ? M'incendia-t-elle.

-Du calme, l'apaisais-je. Tu sens bon, excuse-moi de vouloir un peu en profiter.

-Eh bien arrête ça, ce n'est pas sain, ok ?

Je soupirais à mon tour. Je n'aurais le droit à aucun réconfort.

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me perdais dans les méandres du sommeil, la tête reposant sur le mur, les bras ballants le long de mes côtes et un corps en guise de couverture.

Je dormis mieux que les nuits précédentes, j'étais dans une position inconfortable mais toute la nuit des images érotiques peuplèrent mes rêves, c'est alors, avec une trique d'enfer, que je me réveillais.

C'était agréable de se sentir viril, les deux premiers matins, je n'avais pas eu de signes montrant mes capacités de reproduction. Malgré mon cul talé, mon mal de dos, une chaleur accompagnait mon corps. J'essayais alors de me concentrer dessus, j'étais avachi contre un mur et je tenais dans mes bras un corps frêle et chaud, ma main droite posée sur un merveilleux mont.

Depuis quand je me réveillais avec une fille dans les bras ?

Je réalisais alors pleinement où je me trouvais, je retirais ma main du corps de la fille comme si elle m'avait brûlé, je l'entendis alors gémir dans son sommeil, ce qui s'impacta directement sur ma verge.

Eh merde, j'avais le chic pour me foutre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Je la sentis s'agiter, j'espère qu'elle fera abstraction de mon pénis tendu dans son dos. Je pensais rapidement à des choses horribles, repenser à la cave fit son effet et je me détendis. Je soupirais alors de soulagement.

La fille bougeait toujours me signifiant qu'elle était proche de se réveiller, de mon côté je demeurais figé. Je restais concentré sur la cave, son corps chaud contre le mien ne m'aidait pas et encore moins vu sa manière de gigoter.

Elle gémit.

Putain, c'est quoi cette torture, avoir une inconnue qui sent foutrement bon entre ses cuisses sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit étant donné les circonstances me mettait littéralement les boules.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

Elle se réveilla complètement, frottant son visage de ses mains et se décala de moi.

-Fais chier, jura-t-elle, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Je rie de sa réflexion.

Je la vis se retourner vers moi.

-Ai-je vraiment pensé à haute voix ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Il semblerait, la taquinais-je.

Elle souffla d'exaspération.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un long moment, je fus presque déçu qu'elle ne vienne pas se repositionner contre moi. Elle restait le dos droit toujours assise entre mes jambes.

J'entendis alors son ventre gargouiller, j'en aurais ri, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Entendre son ventre me rappela ma propre faim.

Je décidais alors d'avoir l'âme chevaleresque et je tapais contre la porte pour signaler notre présence et demander qu'on nous donne à manger.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Me cracha la fille.

-Faut bien qu'on se nourrisse la rabrouais-je, et ce n'est pas dans mes projets de devenir cannibale.

-N'importe quoi, chuchota-t-elle ce qui me fit penser qu'elle parlait plus à elle-même qu'à moi, je ne relevais donc pas.

Nous entendîmes enfin des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Cria une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Nous avons faim, tentais-je le plus simplement du monde.

J'entendis alors un grand soupire et des verrous qu'on tire et là je ne pensais plus à la nourriture mais au fait que dans quelques instants j'allais voir cette fille.

Pov Bella

-Putain fait attention, soufflais-je énervée alors qu'il m'écrasait complètement dans l'espace réduit de la pièce. Je me sentais étouffer sous le poids de ce corps musclé et tentais de me recroqueviller, le plus possible dans le coin.

Il bougeait beaucoup mais sans trop de résultat, à par celui de me faire mal évidemment.

-Les marches rétrécissent du côté-là bas, il faut mettre nos pieds dans ce sens, je te propose qu'on se mette dos au mur.

Il avait un très joli timbre de voix en tous les cas. Je répondis immédiatement.

-Ok

Il fit une tentative pour se mettre assis à côté de moi mais l'espace était trop réduit.

-T'es lourd, tu m'écrases.

Il était vraiment bien charpenté mais là j'aurais préféré avoir un maigrichon pour compagnon, parce qu'il pesait son poids.

-Pardon ! S'excusa-t-il alors que je me frappais mentalement.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'en étais là, mais il fallait que je passe mes nerfs et c'était sur lui que c'était tombé.

Notre position était vraiment inconfortable et même douloureuse, les courbatures commençaient à se faire sentir et nous n'étions ici que depuis peu de temps.

L'autre kidnappé soupira alors.

-Je te propose que je me mette dos au mur et que toi tu viennes entre mes jambes. De cette manière, nous aurons tous les deux les jambes allongées et notre dos appuyé.

La proposition était alléchante parce que je n'avais que cette envie, mais en même temps c'était une position gênante.

Ma réflexion dura une demi-seconde, valait mieux être gênée et collée à un mec charpenté comme une armoire que souffrir pendant je ne savais combien de temps de douleurs musculaires.

-Ok souffla-t-elle résignée.

La manœuvre fut périlleuse et j'étais sûre d'être marquée de partout à force de me cogner que ce soit contre le mur ou bien contre lui.

Enfin, j'arrivais à me glisser à la place souhaitée.

Je posais mon dos contre son torse.

C'était bien plus confortable et chaud. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et ce fut sa voix qui m'en sortit.

-Désolé, me dit-il, je ne dois pas sentir très bon.

Il plaisantait là ? On s'était fait enlever par des cinglés et il pensait à son odeur. Qui n'était pas vraiment désagréable soit dit en passant. J'avais des copains de classe qui sentaient bien plus mauvais et qui avaient accès à une salle de bain tous les jours.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

En plus, maintenant j'avais le droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

-Bella, répondis-je espérant qu'il cesse de m'emmerder.

-Et ton nom de famille, si tu en as un ?

Il était agaçant, il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses fesses, sans douceur, je balançais mon coude.

-Oh pardon, fis-je avec un sourire un peu sadique, c'était vraiment petit ici.

S'il faisait trop sombre pour le voir, je pouvais par contre entendre son petit soupire d'exaspération.

On était deux, coco !

-Isabella Swan, finis-je par lâcher, un peu à contre cœur, et toi ?

-Edward Cullen, et tu viens d'où ?

Tiens ce nom me disait quelques choses mais j'ignorais où j'avais pu l'entendre, j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne me souvenais plus. Peut-être qu'il était du coin ?

-Forks.

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'il ne recommence à discuter. Sur tous les mecs de la terre qui pouvaient être enlevés, il fallait que je tombe sur la pipelette de service.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu faite enlever ? Me questionna-t-il.

Voilà la question à 1 000 000 de dollars ? Pourquoi ? Je pouvais lui expliquer comment, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à moi, pauvre Bella !

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait demander en échange de toi ?

-Mon père est shérif, ce n'est pas avec sa paie qu'il peut mettre un pécule de côté.

Le silence bienheureux s'installa dans le minuscule cagibi, me donnant un peu de paix, ma tête qui commençant à me faire souffrir.

Fermant les yeux pour calmer la douleur lancinante, je sentis le souffle chaud de mon voisin contre la peau de mon cou.

IL ME RENIFLAIT !

Je m'écartais de cette espèce de pervers et lui fit face tant bien que mal.

-Tu viens de me renifler ? Crachais-je.

Il poussa un drôle de son, une sorte de gémissement qui me fit une drôle de sensation.

-Est-ce vraiment important ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu me prends pour qui bouffon ? M'énervais-je.

-Du calme, tu sens bon, excuse-moi de vouloir un peu en profiter.

Ca me calma deux minutes, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu pitié pour lui et ce qu'il avait déjà dû vivre.

-Eh bien arrête ça, ce n'est pas sain, ok ?

Je tentais de contrôler mes nerfs pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux, inspirant, expirant pour me calmer jusqu'à fermer les yeux et m'endormir.

J'étais bien, pas parfaitement comme dans un lit mais un profond sentiment de sécurité me gonflait le cœur.

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux encore embrumés par les méandres du sommeil. Drôle de rêve en tous les cas.

Dans deux minutes, Charlie allait toquer à la porte de la chambre pour me réveiller. J'attendais avec inquiétude puis finis par perdre patience et ouvris les yeux.

Je me les frottais !

-Fais chier, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

J'entendis rire et eu envie de me frapper.

Je me retournais vers le bruit cristallin.

-Ai-je vraiment pensé à haute voix ?

-Il semblerait, répondit-il amusé.

Je soupirais, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour de chance, en plus si maintenant, je me rendais complètement ridicule, c'était le pompon !

En plus, je mourrais de faim et mon ventre commençait tout doucement à se faire entendre.

Edward frappa alors à la porte un grand coup. Il était devenu dingue ? Il allait les alerter !

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? M'énervais-je.

-Faut bien qu'on se nourrisse, et ce n'est pas dans mes projets de devenir cannibale.

Il plaisantait là, j'espère ?

-N'importe quoi, chuchotais je un peu effrayée.

Nous entendîmes enfin des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Cria une voix masculine de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

-Nous avons faim, répondit-il calmement.

La lumière entra dans la pièce et un éclair de curiosité me transperça. J'allais enfin apercevoir ce fameux mec !


End file.
